Together
by CreativeLola
Summary: She's always going to be on his side ,and he's going to be on hers because they loved each other and whatever there was outhere .They are going to face it Together because Nikita will always have Michael and Michael will always have Nikita .


He looked at her, with such passion and love like there was no tomorrow , he wanted to have her for himself. He didn't care about the world , he just wanted to be by her side , forever. He felt complete, alive next to her . He kissed her fiercely, with so much strenght. He didn't want to let go.

After so much effort, they slept in each other's arms with the most safe feeling in the world . The sun rised and the light passed throught the windows making the room brighter . When he opened the eyes , she was staring at him . And then he asked a very obvious question.

"You know i love you, right?" Asked Michael who felt lke he didn't even need to ask. She was his and he was hers.

"Of course i do , i love you too, you know" Nikita answered him, never wanting to let go either .

"I never wannna leave this bed, i wanna stay here all day next to you" he says , looking at Nikita with a look of passion that says that she"ll never lose him.

"You know we have to get out , we still have to kick some ass" said Nikita regretful.

"I know , i know " he said getting out and heading to the bathroom.

Nikita watched him leave , she still couldn't believe how good her life is .She layed there , listenning to the water from the bathroom as he was taking a shower . For a while, she kept waiting for him to get out but he never did. She found it stange that he would shower for like an hour. She went to the bathroom to check on him and there she found him lying on the floor with his clothes still on , witch means that he's been laying there for over an hour. She called Birkhoff in a second for help. They took him to the hospital, Nikita drove with such a speed, she didn't want something to happen to him . When they arrived , he was tansported to an emergency room thinking that he could be dead, they used a fake name so they were safe in the hospital. Nikita was so terrified that she might lose him that she couldn't think of a reason to stay alive , Michael was her life and losing him meant her death .After a few hours ,The doctor went to talk them.

" Are you Aaron's family " The doctor asked .

"Yes, is he going to be okay , doctor?" asked Nikita with so much fear .

"Yes, He's fine ; nothing to be afraid of . I'm going to talk to him for a second then you can go see him if you want " the doctor said .

"Okay, thank you so much , doctor "Nikita said watching him heading to Michael's room.

She waited until the doctor was out of the room, and then she practically ran into the room with Birkhoff on her side .

She opened the door , he was laying here, eyes open , looking fine .

"Hi buddy, how's it going ? " asked Birkhoff smiling .

"Yeah, i'm fine . Nothing much .The doctor said that i'm going to be fine " said Michael and then he looked at Nikita .

"Hey Birkhoff , can you give us a minute alone " asked Nikita looking at him.

"Sure, i'll be outside " He said getting out of the room;

When he got out, they looked at each other and then, and , out of nowhere , Nikita hugged him and held on to him .

"I'm so glad you're okay , if you ever scare me like that again , I'll kill you" she said looking at him relieved and so glad that she didn't lose him.

"You know , when the doctor came in , he told me that he never saw someone as worried as you when i went in here, so , thank you, for caring for me , it's been a long time since somebody actually did " he said looking at her grateful for having her by his side.

"Hey, I'll always care for you, i love you, remember ? " she said holding his hands and looking at him.

"I love you too " he said kissing her ." And don't worry , nothing is going to break us apart "He continued taking a short pause and coming back to kisssing her .

"And you know why ?"she stopped and asked playfully but still holding him.

"Why? " Michael asked , he knew the answer , he just wanted to hear it from her.

"Before you're never gonna lose me , i'm always going to be by your side " she answered looking at him with the same passion he did this morning . Like she knew that she 'll never let him get hurt like he did.

"Whatever there is outhere , we will face it , together " he said and by that, he meant that he'll always be by her side too.

"Together" she said before falling asleep in her arms making Michael realize that she stayed the hole night up waiting for him to wake up .He sleeps too feeling more safe than ever .

"Are you guys done ?" Birkhoff walks in and finishes his sentence seeing the couples sleeping in each other 's arms .


End file.
